


Positive Reinforcement

by dirtyxjeon (akxmin)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Nero is Needy for his Daddy, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Spardacest, Teasing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/dirtyxjeon
Summary: His grip on the sheets tightens as he kisses him, restraining himself from touching the other man’s body over his. The brief contact instead of alleviate his urges, intensifies them to the point of being desperate for more. He wants to touch him with his hands, kissing him passionately and fuck him as he desires. But he has to follow the rules in order to obtain his reward.Translation.





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Refuerzo positivo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342422) by [akxmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin). 



> English isn't my first language so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Amaikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai) for making this possible. 
> 
> Enjoy~

His senses blur as he feels the warm exchange of breath between their mouths, gasping and panting for more pleasure. The man’s scent is almost suffocating; he can perceive the desire running through his veins in each inhalation.

The taste against his lips crave for more. He is delighted by the way in which their tongues intertwine, and how the other man’s tongue explores inside his mouth, knowing perfectly what to do to drive him crazy. That man even dares to smirk against his lips when he hears him protest and shudder beneath him in response. The man then bites his lips until both of them are able to taste the blood in their messy kiss, taking with him a deep moan that the young man can't hold anymore.

Nero wants to _touch_ , but he keeps both hands on his sides as he grabs the the sheets tightly. He wants to dig his hands in the other man's hair and pull him closer to his mouth, despite the practically nonexistent space between their bodies. He wants to lose himself in the heat and the passion of his touch, and increase the intensity of their act by crashing their mouths violently and take matters into his own hands.

But he doesn't do it.

He knows he _should not_ move. He knows that he should not even try to taking over the control, even when the lust makes him feel dizzy and needy. He damns himself as tears blur his sight. Vergil straddles Nero's chest, using his own weight to immobilize him against the bed and preventing him from either approaching or avoiding his contact.

It's suffocating.

 _God_ , Vergil is suffocating.

And he knows it. He knows it and _he loves it_. He loves to see the expression reflected in Nero's eyes, to hear the words pleading _more more more_ escaping from the lips slightly swollen by his previous kisses. Vergil has always found himself enjoying the young man’s moans and and reactions.

 Vergil breaks the kiss, and Nero pull himself towards Vergil, longing the contact. But Vergil restrain him, placing both hands on his shoulders, and pinning him to lie down on the bed. He does not exerts a strong force, but Nero doesn't refuse the silent order and obeys reluctantly. Vergil caresses his shoulders slowly, enjoying feeling every inch of skin at his fingertips, before directing his hands to his chest.

His _father_ observes him as he brushes his thumbs against his nipples gently, teasing him. He knows that Nero isn't particularly sensitive in that area, but the stimulation is enough to leave him on the edge, sending a wave of warmth and excitement directly to his crotch and aching for the touch of Vergil's hands.

Nero looks at him, squinting his with narrowed eyes as he tries to catch his breath. The look in Vergil's eyes darkened with lust, at the same time that a small smirk appears on his lips, swollen and reddened by the kisses, Nero thinks he could get lost in that mouth for hours. At this point, everything around him seems so distant. There is nothing more _Vergil's_ name constantly repeating in his head like a mantra.

His father's hands move upwards to pet his head, stroking the wet strands of hair between his fingers. After long minutes of Nero rubbing his crotch desperately against Vergil's thigh, he can almost hear his own pleas sliding off his tongue, begging to let Nero fuck him. But Vergil refuses to obey, and reminds in a whisper Nero that he has to _behave_ , before nuzzling Nero ear’s lobe with his lips and offers a softly touch on his cheek.

He is trying so hard to please his father and that is the reason of why he is there, under Vergil, both naked, panting and expecting impatiently _something_ further. He wanted to be fucked, to be touched, _anything_.

Nero squeezes the sheets with his fists. He has been holding back for so long that the sensation has become painful, his cock is now slightly curved on his belly and pre-cum drops drip on his skin. He feels Vergil’s hands go down, marking with his nail a pinkish path that disappears moments later. Nero can’t help shudder when he finally is heard and his desire is momentarily accomplish as Vergil rubs his finger on the tip of his cock. But Vergil doesn't bother to please him completely, not the way he wants to be touched.

“Is there anything you want?" Vergil asks, looking at him with an expression that seemed indifferent as if Nero's desire was insignificant, like if he has no idea what his son wants.

It is _unbearable_.

“Yes, yes”, Nero replies in a low, ragged voice, and restrain himself from looking at Vergil's hands over his body. He knows that his eyes must remain on Vergil’s face all the time because he know that his father loves own his attention.

Nero can’t help grinding his hip when a finger slowly rubs on the tip of his cock. The contact is short and almost goes unnoticed, but he is too _sensitive_. The small friction drives him crazy. It is just a teasing action of what he's waiting for, what he really wants. Vergil never diverts his eye from the view, his gaze as intense as his lust.

“What do you want? Say it”, he demands. But instead obtaining an appropriate answer, Nero snorts.

Vergil moves away and spreads Nero's legs to settle himself between them before bending until he is facing Nero’s cock.  His son can’t help it but a desperate moan escapes from his throat as he feels Vergil’s tongue lick the tip of his cock, causing him to squirm, feeling the pressure increase in his lower belly. Then, Nero arches his spine and his hands strengthen his grip on the sheets with tightly that his knuckles turn white.

“Please...” he begs; he knows it sounds pathetic. Just what his father loves to hear. “Please, can I... can I fuck you? I want to put it into you... Let me do it”, he's pleading as he pants and his toes curl. The simple thought of fucking his father is enough to take him to the edge. His cock is throbbing, desiring to be inside Vergil. He wants it so much. And hurts. He is eager for more contact, friction, kisses. He wants to taste Vergil's lips. _Vergil_. “Please.”

“Not yet”, he answers before taking Nero inside his mouth again. Nero arches one more time on the bed, eyes close and trembles as Vergil sucks slowly, too slow that it becomes a torture. The pressure in his crotch keeps increasing with each blow and stroke. Nero moans, sounding messy and impatient. His father's mouth is so hot and wet around him.

“ _Pleasepleaseplease_ ”, he cries out loud. The words escape from his lips without realizing it. He ignores his urge to touch and concentrates on keeping his hips still because Vergil would stop if he tries to move. His father would say _no_ , if he acted like an impatient child. But surely, he is not a child anymore, instead he has been a good lover. _Too good_. Only then, Vergil would let him come and be inside him. Because he had to earn it, he has to be good. “D-Daddy, _please_.”

He is hopeless, and he knows it. Nero lifts himself up, using one arm as support, and looks down. Vergil still keeps his eyes fixed on him, something in his gaze denotes that he finds Nero's frustration incredibly fascinating. Some nights Vergil is forgiving, since his only goal in those moments is to demonstrate his son how much he adores him, demonstrating such affection without using words. But there are other nights like this one, in which Vergil shows no mercy.

Nero is only a viewer as he follows the way his father caresses him slowly and torturously. More pre-cum drip from his cock, but Vergil wipes them with his tongue and then he sucks so gently that Nero instinct is to raise his hips upwards, but Vergil uses one of his arms to pin him down.

Nero watches him, the muscles of his abdomen stiffen and his legs shudder slightly. He is becoming so close. He can barely support his own weight on his arms, so he lets his back fall down on the bed and returns the grip of his hands to the sheets at his sides, containing the desire to cling to Vergil's hair and fuck his mouth wildly.

He is trying. He feels the tension in his testicles and the rest of his body trembles. But Vergil doesn't stop giving pleasure with his mouth, sucking and licking his hard cock with quick movements. Nero's eyes close again, feeling the desire to reach his orgasm. Fuck it, he wants it now. He falla into his impulses and pulls his hips, but all he receives is a punishment from Vergil. He really tried, but he is _struggling_ so hard.

“I'm going...” he gasps, followed by a lewd exhale. “Can I...?” The words are interrupted when Vergil moves his lips away from his cock, switching his mouth with his hands with a smooth movement, and increases the speed of his strokes. Nero is catch with his guard off and he doesn't recognize the sound that escapes from his lips, a squirm between a moan, a scream and a sob. It is humiliating.

“No”, Vergil's voice is harsh. Dominant. Annulling any other possible plea from his lips. Nero moans, suddenly overwhelmed by the wave of anger and frustration that invades him. He wants to discharge his irritation punching the mattress, kicking the sheets away and taking the control, but he isn't a damn child. _He is not_.

Nero doesn't know that he is murmuring words and phrases that can’t make sense. He even doesn't listen what he is saying because he is too focused in restraining himself. _Don't cum, don't cum, don't cum_. He opens his mouth to speak, and open his eyes to look at Vergil, surely he is dedicating the most pathetic and desperate look he could ever imagine to him.

Nero is unable to say any word because he contains another moan in his throat when all the stimulation disappears unexpectedly. His body tenses, feeling the rage and relief, while the heat in his pelvis fades. He is shaking when he feels that mattress on the opposite side slumps and hears a drawer being opened. Vergil's voice, with that soft and calm intonation, reserved only for him, brings him back to reality.

“Look at me”, it is not until Nero opens his eyes, that finally he feels the something dripping down on his cheeks.

Vergil reaches his hands to his son face and wipes off the few tears that managed to escape from the corners of his eyes. Nero still sees that heavy, dark look in his eyes. Obsess. _Sadist_. Longing to submit Nero to his desires, to see him undone because of him, always taking him beyond his limits.

Cruel. Unbearable. Suffocating.

And Nero prepares for what is going to happen. He always tries so hard to please his father and knows when he has earned his reward. This is not the exception.

“You should see yourself now, so dirty and throbbing for more. But you've been a good boy, I did not even have to tie you up this time”, Vergil says, with an almost imperceptible smile. Nero sobs at the contact, closing his eyes and dedicates himself to enjoy the touch of his father’s fingers against his face. Feeling the thumb caressing his lower lip, it is in that moment that Vergil shortens the distance and presses a kiss on them.

“Thank you”, he replies, remembering to show some courtesy. Vergil's smile is different now. It seems almost proud of his politeness.

“What do you want?” he says, and Nero relaxes at the softness of the moment, releasing the tight grip he exerts on the sheets. He is still hard. The frustration is blurring his senses, and there still a burning sensation in his body, and the pre-cum drops slide down on his sensitive and painful cock. Nero is on the verge of climax, but is still not enough.

“ _You_...” the young man whispers in a low voice and looks at Vergil, licking his lips. It is a shame how much he enjoys it. How much he craves for his father's teasing touch, the harsh of his tone and his obscene language.

But he does not want to stop.

“It doesn’t matter what I do, you are greedy”, the touch of Vergil's hands on his face disappears. His eyes flare and get darker with lust as he observes the current state of his son, his gaze remains on his cock for so long that Nero starts to feel uptight. “You always end up begging for more. You should appreciate what I already gave you.”

His voice is calm, almost benevolent when he speaks. Nero can’t help that apologies escape from his tongue, broken words, expressing how much he appreciates Vergil’s mercy, while his father face reflects a deadpan expression. He doesn’t say anything, just listening to Nero words that he is _enough_. He loves it. He will gladly accept what his father wants to give him, and the order is clear “you shouldn’t cum yet”. Probably, Vergil is not going to approve being fucked. _He does not deserve it to do it_.

But his thoughts and words are silenced with a kiss.

“I'll give you what you want, Nero”, the young man sighs, relieved, losing his grip on the sheets. “Sit down. If you touch me or touch yourself, you will not get anything”, Vergil warns, and Nero nods in response sitting on the bed. He leans his back on the headboard as he watches intently and eagerly. Obedient.

There are moments like this, in which an unknown feeling seems to emit from Vergil. The feeling seems to follow a pattern. When he observes Nero so anxious and complacent just for him, following each of Vergil's movements with his eyes with full attention, the feeling is there. When Nero clings to Vergil's body early in the morning in an attempt to wake him up, even if they end up spending the rest of the morning entangled in bed, the feeling is there. When Nero timidly says how much he loves his father, and feels that he can never prove it enough, the feeling is there. It's almost overwhelming.

“Good boy”, he praises, as he runs his fingers through Nero's wet hair. Vergil notices his son's fingers sinking hard into the skin of his own thighs, leaving marks with his nails and struggling to contain his urge to touch. Vergil contains a smile.

He spreads the lubricant on his fingers while Nero just watches hypnotized, almost excited, desperate for some friction. Even though, Vergil is almost on him, he is not touching Nero. He uses one of his hands as a support while his other hand is preparing himselfs by stretching his entrance inserting three fingers inside him. He still looks at Nero, whose  eyes are fixed on the entrance of his body. Then Vergil adds a fourth finger, but Nero knows that his father is provoking him. Nero can only think of how warm and tight his father is going to be around his dick.

He loves when Vergil lets Nero fuck him hard, _rough_. When he allows him to kiss and mark every inch of his skin, grab his hair and join their mouths in a greedy kiss. But what he _loves_ the most is when Vergil is dominant, cruel, almost like a sadist. When he talks to Nero and tells him _what to_ do, probing his limits and letting him tremble with pleasure.

The young man digs his fingers with more force on his thighs, and tries to repress a moan. Vergil then swings his hips slightly to meet the rough movements of his fingers, making him breathe heavily. Nero can see how hard he is. His father's cock is erect and throbbing, curving slightly towards his belly, leaving a pre-cum trace on his skin.

Nero has the sudden need to feel some friction against his hips. He wants to reduce the distance between their bodies, and taste Vergil’s skin. He wants to kiss his father so hard, forcing him to take everything he has to offer. He wants to lick his asshole, press his tongue inside Vergil and feel the muscles throbbing around him. Nero wants to hear him say how good he is, how good he makes him feel.

“Nero...” Vergil calls him harshly, taking out his fingers and approaching him as he tries to regulate his breathing. “Come here.”

Nero obeys, sitting next to his father as he bites his lips. The friction on of the sheets against his hypersensitive skin is a torture. The excitement is too much, but he still feels the frustration in his veins after all the waiting time. He can feel that he almost close to his own climax.

“Get inside me”, Vergil looks at the young man with narrowed eyes, and Vergil doesn't need to say it twice. Nero moves cutting off the space between them, and spreads his legs to make space for him. He holds the base of his cock with one hand, licking his lips as he enjoys the view, the dilated entrance of Vergil squeezing and relaxing before him. The emptiness left by his father fingers is tempting him to replace it immediately. Nero can’t help feel aroused by the thought of how good that would be, but restrain himself from doing so.

He looks at the way his father seems wraps him when he finally pushes downward, taking first the tip of his cock. The interior muscles feel exactly the way he thought. _It's unbearable_. Nero almost choke when he feels it. His cocks too sensitive that he reaches for holding the base of it to ward off cuming. It's _shameful_ how excited he is, so close to come just as he enters completely. And they haven’t started yet.

“I didn't say that you stop”, Vergil's tone is dark, mixed with some annoyance. Nero complains softly at the look he receives in return, and scolds himself because he looks pathetic. He wants Vergil to feel proud of him. He wants to earn the right to claim his father.

He does not even dare to say anything else, he continues trying to silence his moans instead. He is wants to come, but he knows he can’t. At least, not yet. The burning sensation in his lower belly is announcing his orgasm and the pressure is a mixture between pain and pleasure. Finally he is completely inside his father as he feels that his balls touch Vergil's ass.

Nero lets himself fall over his father, resting his arms on Vergil's shoulders. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed by all the stimuli like how the muscles feel squeezing his cock pleasantly. Suddenly, it seems that is too hot that he start to pant. He still feels frustrated, but also anxious and ashamed. Then, unexpectedly a chastely pressing lips on his cheek pull him out of his thoughts. His eyes open and he finds Vergil, looking at him with a weak hint of a smile.

“Don't move.”

Nero almost lets out a swear, he is desperate for more. Vergil squeezes his cock deliciously, but the contact is too much as he has been holding himself back for hours. Fuck. _Hours._ He just wants to come. Why he doesn't let him _come_?

“Talk to me”, he says. He is not asking for it, he is ordering it. He doesn’t even _care_ that his son is suffering, desperate and struggling because he loves to see him vulnerable. “Say it, Nero. Tell me how good I feel wrapping you. Tell me how do you feel.”

And Nero is listening his own moans and silencing his whines, trying hard to not move his hips, because he already knows the game. They have done it before. Many times. He shouldn’t move without his father's permission.

“It feels good”, there is a tear finally escaping without realizing it. All he can think about is the man on him. Vergil is oppressive. “Very good, it's amazing. I want to move– _shit_... I want you to come. I love seeing you do it– _ah_ , because you pull my hair and I can see you blushing. You are amazing, D-Daddy. I love making you feel good. I love listening your moans. You are always so kind me.”

The other man hums in his throat, pleased, but does nothing else. Surely, he does not give Nero permission to move. He just on him static with his eyes closed and messy hair, both arms around his son's neck. Nero can feel Vergil's cock pressing against his stomach, dripping and contracting slightly.

Nero is reaching a limit. He feels so hard and close to his climax that he can’t help that a sob slip out of his lips. His words become a mess trying to say out loud everything he feels. Sweat drops sliding down his temples as another pair of tears escape from the corner of his eyes. A deep fade of blush starts from his cheeks and goes down to the top of his chest, and his hard erection disappears inside his father with every thrust. It's a disaster. But he wants more.

“I love to fuck you, Daddy. I love making you feel good. I-I'm _yours_. I love how do you feel. What you are doing to me? It h-hurts… let me come, _please_ ”, his voice increases in volume as he talks, and Vergil never _smiles,_ not even a hint. Nero feels the known warmth of anger in his veins as tears blurry his sight. It’s shameful the amount of control that Vergil has over him.

He looks down to Vergil's collarbone, and decides to hide his face instead of making a love bite. Neither of them has been touched properly, yet, and Nero seems to be the only one that is close to the orgasm. Vergil get tense and feeling him takes away his breath, losing control.

“ _Vergil_ ”, Nero complains as he feels that Vergil moves his hips again. He can’t help but bite his father neck to silence a moan, thrusting his hips forward.

Vergil immediately responds by letting out a groan and slows down the movements of Nero’s hips using with his strong legs. His hands reach Nero's hair and _pull him_ back hardly. The youngest man’s eyes open wide, finding a serene gaze in Vergil's eyes, but he continues moving. He can’t hold himself anymore. He even increases the rhythm when he feels the inside muscles tighten around his cock again.

“I did not say you could bite me, Nero. I didn’t even gave you the permission to stop talking. I swear I'm going to get out of here. I'll leave you there and you'll have to masturbate like the pathetic child you are. I'll not even let you see me cum if you do not behave. Understood?”

Nero feels a chill run down his back, and he just nods as he shivers at the threat and disappointment present in his father's voice.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry...”, he says escape from his lips, but he is cut off abruptly when Vergil starts to move once more. He doesn’t look away, but there is a hint of interest behind his eyes as he watches Nero. He adores when his son is a mess. “Please, I want to fuck you. Please, please. Let me come. Let me make you come. I-I do not deserve it, but I love how do you feel. I love it. C-can you use me please? I'm yours, _please_.”

Vergil releases the grip on his hair, and he begins to run his fingers through it gently in silence instead. He loves to observe him, moving slowly his hips while both of them exhale heavily and enjoys fullness sensation that Nero makes him feel. He loves having Nero moaning and pleading desperately. He loves when his son humiliates himself. He loves his broken voice as he tells him how good he feels, listening him to say that he _belongs_ to him. That he can use him.

He loves him.

Vergil then focus his attention back to Nero’s lips, but his son can barely correspond. The youngest man is too busy trying not to give in to his impulses. When he moves away from his mouth, Vergil runs his hands across Nero's back until he reaches his lower back. Then he proceeds to separate slightly his ass cheeks, delighted with toughness of them. He stops just to introduce a finger lightly in Nero’s ass, and the result is _wonderful._ Nero moans and rages forward forcefully, then he looks at Vergil. An apology is implied in his eyes, fearing to be scolded or punished.

“You've been very good today, Nero”, his father says, passing over his earlier mistake. Nero feels a wave of warmth spread across his chest, and his eyes shine up in anticipation. Vergil gives him that soft grin on his lips, the one that he receives when he finally decides to be benevolent and gives his son what he wants. “You can move.”

Nero almost sobs in relief, responding a quick thank you before he starts moving. He knows that he won’t last any longer. Not with his father asshole squeezing painfully and also because Vergil’s presence makes him feel. But Nero still tries to restrains himself as he thrusts inside his father slowly. He doesn’t applies unnecessary force because Vergil would not allowed it either. Not yet.

“Thank you”, he moans against Vergil's shoulder, listening to his gasps and sighs as he continues his movement. He can feel his father's chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his agitated breathing. “ _Thanks_. _Thanks_. It feels very good. I want to come inside you. You're always so good to me, thank you”, Vergil's shoulder feel wet, caused by his son tears and saliva. It's disgusting and humiliating. But Vergil only nuzzle his hair while complaining in a low voice. The obscene sound of the lube sliding through the penetration makes Nero's cheeks stain a darker blush. It's perfect.

“Good boy. I trained you so well, you didn't move and not even complain while I was touching you”, Nero nods in response, savoring the pressure in his pelvis and his erection throbbing to be liberated. Before you come, you have to notify me, understand?” Vergil demands, but his voice is calm, almost soft. Nero just nods fiercely again while panting, focusing on his orgasm.

It does not take long before choking at the question, _ask permission_. He feels so close to finishing, he wants to move faster, stronger. But he doesn’t do it, he is concerned containing his orgasm in that moment. He has to ask first.

“Can I– _ah,_ can I...? Father. _Vergil_ , please. I can’t hold it anymore, I'm sorry. Please, let me...” he is desperate, holding the sheets as if he needed something to cling to. “ _Please?_ ” his voice breaks, and he shudders. But Vergil _finally_ nods.

“You win, do it”, he finally succumbs to his son’s pleads as Nero increases the strength of his thrusts. He embraces Vergil, telling him how grateful he is to make him feel this way.

The sounds that escape from his mouth increase in volume, until Nero suddenly stop his movements as his whole body tenses. The intensity of his orgasm obscures his vision and he fill his father's ass with warm sperm. Nero moans loudly when he finally pulls his cock out, spasms caused by sensitivity of the recent activity. Then, he turns his gaze over Vergil, who is moving one of his hands down to touch himself. His father reaching his cock still hard and flushed, staring at Nero as hisses left his mouth when he touches the tip.

Nero holds his gaze a moment, just recovering from the intensity of his orgasm. Then he move slowly away and lie down next to Vergil. He cuddles next to his father and watches him when he begins to touch softly his shoulder. Vergil trembles as he accelerates the movement of his hand, until it finally ejaculates, the sperm falls on his stomach and chest.

“You did it well, Nero”, says Vergil when they finish. They should probably go and clean themselves, but neither of them seems has the intentions of doing so. Nero knows that the purpose behind his words is to soothe him and tell him that he is loved, even when the latter has become evident a long time ago.

Vergil is suffocating him in many ways, but he always manages to leave a print in his son’s heart, making him feel warm and secure.

Nero exhales, cuddling himself on his father's chest. Vergil just closes his eyes and embrace Nero with his arms, bringing him closer.


End file.
